


Butch, Sundance, and Vice-President Hot Guy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 The Fall's Gonna Kill You, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Sam, you don't have to tell me anything that may cause you to lose your job.  I would never ask you to do that."





	Butch, Sundance, and Vice-President Hot Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Knock, knock. Hey there.”

Tish poked her head into Toby’s office. He and Sam were in there looking solemn and in deep thought. The White House seemed quiet but there was plenty of activity going on. She ran into CJ on the street so knew the important stuff was over; they couldn’t do the important stuff without the Press Secretary.

“I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Bonnie said I could poke my head in.”

“Come on in.” Toby said. “Let me get a look at this ring. I hear it’s a bruiser.”

Tish smiled from ear to ear, walking into the office. She held out her hand for Toby.

“That is nice. Looks like my Deputy has some taste.”

“Yeah, a little bit. I was wondering if I could drag him out for some coffee. We’ll just be a little while…I’ll bring him back if you want.”

“No, you two go on. It’s been a long day and it is time for Sam to go home.”

“Toby, I think I should…”

Sam tried to interject but Toby didn’t want to hear it. The Deputy needed to clear his mind and he was not going to do that in West Wing. At least he had someone to go home to.

“Just go home Sam. There is seriously nothing left to do here. We will start fresh in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Tish looked at the both of them. Something was definitely going on.

“I am. Go and try to salvage your night.”

Sam muttered something incoherent and left the office. Tish looked after him and then back at the Communications Director.

“Is there something going on that I should know about?” she asked.

“No.” Toby shook his head. “Go on Tish, have a great night.”

“Thanks.”

She went over to Sam’s office; watched as he seemed to stumble over everything in an attempt to pack up.

“Why don’t you just leave it here Sparky?”

“Hmm?”

“Leave all that shit and we will go get some food. It seems like the last thing you need tonight is to bring work home. Let’s just go.”

“Alright.”

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah.”

“You're lying.” She helped him into his trench coat.

“C’mon honey, I just…”

“It’s fine.” She kissed his cheek. “We will get some food in you, take you home and take really good care of you. Everyone is allowed to have a bad day Sam.”

“I think this might be the worst day ever.” He whispered. “Do you mind if we skip going out? I just want to go home.”

Tish nodded, wondering what happened today. She took his hand and they walked to the exit. Sam signed out and even though it was raining, they decided to walk home.

“How was your day?” he asked. He sounded so worn out; Tish examined him in her peripheral vision.

“It was super fantastic and amazing, thank you very much.”

“Really? Tell me all about it.”

“When we get home. We’ll get nice and cozy and I will tell you about it. Then you can tell me about your shitty one. OK?”

Sam nodded, caressing her hand in his. In the apartment, Tish helped him get comfortable. Out of his shoes, jacket and tie. She unbuttoned some of his shirt and laughed as she ruffled his perfect hair. Her fiancée only managed a small smile.

“Tell me about your super fantastic day honey. I'm listening.”

Tish asked if he wanted a beer or something. Sam shook his head but she got one for herself.

“OK, so I have a friend who works for Time Magazine. His name is Joel Cameron.”

“OK.”

“Well I talked to him about a week ago about how I was definitely getting ready to get back into my photography and get serious with it. Its not like some photo shoots I've done in the past haven’t been that, it’s just that…oh you know what I mean.”

“I get it.”

“Anyway, I was talking to Joel and he offered me a job. A really big job Sam.”

“What is it?”

“John Hoynes is doing a three week junket across the United States and Time is following him. Joel asked to go along and take the pictures.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'm going to be right there for everything…no holds barred. Well, mostly. Can you believe it?”

Tish was so excited she could hardly sit still. This one assignment was going to send her into the stratosphere. There would be no turning back.

“What about Femme, Tish?”

“The desk job is not for me Sparky, though I gave it a good try. I liked it for a while and will totally support Ashley but it is not my thing. This Time thing is exactly what I want and need.”

“I had no idea the Vice-President was doing a tour.” He said.

“Yeah, it’s going to be the usual glad-handing and stuff. I don’t know how Hoynes does it but he is definitely a man of the people.”

“So is President Bartlet.”

“I know that. Sam, what is the matter?”

“Nothing hon. Tell me more about this assignment. Obviously you are going to be leaving me.”

Tish would start next Thursday, on Air Force Two with the Vice-President as he headed for the University of Pennsylvania. She would be gone three weeks, hitting everywhere from New York City to Denver, Atlanta, Dallas, and LA. They would be going to smaller cities too, like Providence, Portland, and Salt Lake City. Red states were definitely on the agenda. The Vice-President wanted to see the country and as many people as he could.

“It sounds like he’s campaigning.” Sam muttered.

“Don’t be silly. I mean, I'm sure he is but for the President. Bartlet has every intention of running in 2002 doesn’t he?”

“Sure.”

“Then there is nothing to worry about. The Vice-President just wants to be out there. Too often, people see the job as an emeritus position but with the right person handling it, there is so much to do. John Hoynes just wants to do his part to make the country great.”

“You're a big fan huh?”

“Honestly, I think he is terrific. Again, I have known him a long time and have watched him hone his skills. When he announced his intention to run I got really involved.”

“You voted for Hoynes?” Sam asked.

“In the primary, yeah. That doesn’t matter because Bartlet won. Wow, I didn’t know all the stuff I read in the press about the President and the Vice-President being on opposite sides was true. They can both do great things in their positions.”

“Yeah.” Sam muttered.

“OK, you're going to tell me what's going on. I just gave you the biggest news of my career and you barely broke a sweat. I don’t mean to be a selfish bitch but you need to be jumping up and down and cheering.”

Sam smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek.

“I am so, so happy for you. Cross my heart and hope to die. I'm not exactly overjoyed about a three-week separation but this is such a good thing for you. It’s just…”

“What? Is it work? Is this something we cannot discuss?”

Sam took a couple of deep breaths, taking the beer from Tish. He took a healthy sip and relaxed some as she rubbed his thigh.

“I'm so excited about this trip.” She went on. “To be able to be candid with the Vice-President. Talk to him about some of the things he has in mind for the rest of the term and a possible second term. I want to talk about his Presidential run and his decision to be the Vice-Presidential nominee. I am going to take all the pictures my heart desires. Wow, I can't even believe this is really happening to me…I owe Joel everything. Did I ever tell you about the massive crush I had on John Hoynes when I was younger? I used to love his eyes, his smile, and that little Texas lilt he could never shake. Callie, Lynda, and I used to call him Vice-President Hot Guy when he and Bartlet were running. Oh my God, that was so silly.”

“The President of the United States had multiple sclerosis Tish.”

“What did you just say?”

“I don’t know, I may be breaking the law even telling you this but I doubt it. I can't hold it in anyway. I can't…”

“Sam, you don’t have to tell me anything that may cause you to lose your job. I would never ask you to do that.”

“Lose my job? My job is probably as good as gone. The President has this illness and he has for eight years. When he was running, he knew he had it and never told a soul, not even Leo. All these years we’ve worked and he lied in our faces everyday. He lied to the American people. All I can think is he is not going to run in 2002 and Hoynes is prepping for his chance to sit in the Oval Office.”

She didn’t know what to say and for a while, the silence screamed. He was shaking so Tish held him close. He finally let go; was able to break down and cry.

“I'm so sorry.” She whispered. “It’s going to be OK Sam.”

“How?”

“Shh. It will be.”

He pulled away from her, wiping his tears. Tish tried to give him a smile but it didn’t work.

“What are you going to do now?” she asked.

“We go into survival mode. Try to spin this as best we can and get the President on TV before some schmuck from the Atlanta Constitution uses this to get a promotion. The next couple of months are going to be hard to say the least. Lawyers, subpoenas, independent counsels. You could even be dragged into this…you know how this works.”

“And I'm leaving you?”

“Don’t you dare. This is the opportunity of a lifetime for you. I would never ask you to give it up for me. We both deserve all the things we worked hard for Tish.”

“You should not be alone right now.”

“I'm not alone. You will be a phone call away and I will be spending so much time at the White House your going away will be a good thing. I want you to go and take the best pictures of your life.”

“OK. God Sam I am so sorry.”

“Its alright.” He pulled her close again. “We’re going to scratch ourselves out of this hole just like all the others. I don’t know how but we are smart and will find a way. You know what?”

“What?”

“I'm so proud of you.” He kissed her lips. “On the inside I am jumping up and down, clapping, and the whole nine. This is terrific.”

“Thanks Sparky. I honestly expected this to be a normal night. I would give you my good news, you would cheer, we’d make love and then get a good night’s sleep.”

“Well, you gave your news, and I cheered. What did you say was next?”

Tish laughed, straddling him on the couch. Sam ran his hands down her back and across her buttocks. He kissed her passionately and relished the way it felt to hold her so close.

“I love you.” He whispered. “I'm going to make love to you.”

“Here?” Tish couldn’t help but shudder.

“Damn right.”

She smiled as they maneuvered their bodies on the couch, their lips never coming apart. Sam’s mouth finally moved down, across her throat and neck. He lifted the shirt over her head and brushed her bra to the side. Tish cried out his name as he played with her breasts. His tongue was well acquainted with her skin...Sam knew exactly what to do. He stroked her with eager, nimble fingers.

“Oh Sam, ohhh, mmm….”

She reached down to undo his slacks as he pushed her skirt up around her waist.

“Wait, wait!” she held out her hands, kept him at bay.

“What's wrong?”

Tish shook her head.

“I want to make love Sam, not fuck. You understand right?”

“Of course I do.” He kissed her. “I only want to make you happy. I will never use our intimacy to heal my wounds.”

“You don’t have to use it…that’s what it’s for. Our love for each other will always make us feel better.”

So they undressed each other and took it slow. Touching and kissing; finding the special spots that made them lose their breath. Tish ran her hands down Sam’s naked chest. She smiled; she loved the way his muscles felt underneath her fingers.

“Your body turns me on.” She whispered between kisses. “It’s so perfect.”

“Hands,” he sang. “Touching hands. Reaching out… touching me, touching you.”

Tish laughed, holding him close. He moved inside of her and Tish held tight to his hips. They were moving together, both breathing hard.

“Mmm baby, tell me how good it feels inside of me.”

“Magnificent. I love when you say things like that.”

“I love when you're inside me Sam.”

He smiled, his face twisting into a pained look as he felt himself coming. Tish arched her back as he stroked her clit.

“Ohhh Sam.”

“Yeah, yeah, oh God!”

She climaxed, screaming his name and he was right on her heels. He lay still for a moment, still inside her and in no rush to move. He kissed her neck while she stroked his sweaty back. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Sam knew it was his love for her and hers for him that would keep him from going completely insane during this storm that was coming.

“I love you so much.”

He moved over on the couch, throwing a blanket over them and Tish cuddled close.

“Pretty soon we’re going to be married.” She said. “How much fun is that going to be?”

“A new adventure everyday. You're sure that you want to marry me, right?”

“Are you kidding me? I find myself practicing my new signature for no real reason. Atisha Seaborn.”

“I like that. I really do. I cannot wait to be your husband. I cannot wait to have kids.”

“It might be a while. I want to be married for at least two years before we try.”

“That sounds perfect. Did I ever tell you that I want four kids?”

“Shut up. Me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Three girls and a boy.”

“I'm not picky about how they come out. As long as they have your smile.”

“Mmm, they’ll be beautiful. We’re going to be happy Sam and none of the other stuff can touch us.”

“Promise?”

“I do. I won't let it.”

“I'm going to miss you when you're gone.”

“I’ll call as often as I can but what's coming up will have you so busy you will look up and I will be coming home. Promise me you won't sleep on Toby’s couch every night.”

“Cross my heart. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Ditto.”

***


End file.
